1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for updating a user interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated user interface adjustment.
2. Related Art
User interfaces of computing devices take many forms. Text-based user interfaces provide text for presentation to a user of the computing device. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide graphic capabilities for presentation of graphics in addition to text to the user of the computing device.
GUIs include graphical components, such as dialog boxes, text boxes, and drop-down lists. These graphical components include content that may be viewed. Graphical controls, such as selectable buttons, radio buttons, text entry fields, and drop-down list control buttons are used to manually navigate the content of the graphical components.